villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen La
Queen La is the primary antagonist of the Tarzan animated television series. A sexy, gifted sorceress and warrior, she is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings Anansi never considerd humans equal to Oberati. He did for a brief time, but one thing led to another. Anansi ruled over his territory in Africa. His subjects would bring him food and serve his wishes. Those who didn't, would spend their lives as panthers. Anansi only held a high opinion to one human, a woman named Ameena that lived in his village. He couldn't help but harbor an inexplicable attraction to her. He'd rather not say he was in love, but he eventually figured there was no harm in taking the form of an attractive human and talking to her. The two started a relationship and before long, were married. They soon had a child together that they named La. In the midst of the night, a pack of ravenous leopards snuck into the village looking for a meal. A scream of horror echoed as one leopard tried to carry the infant La away in its jaws. Strangely, the cats didn't get far before an enigmatic magic killed them all, La remained unscathed. An incredibly confused Ameena demanded an explanation from her husband, who promptly forced the truth out of himself, that he was, in fact, Anansi, meaning La was a half-fae. Despite being alarmed, Ameena didn't care, and promised she'd carry on loving Anansi and La. However, word and rumors spread throughout the village. The idea of a mere human in love with their idol of worship was heresy. An angry mob soon formed in search of the blasphemous harlot. A large group of the village people found Ameena, and stoned her to death. Anansi was enraged. Returning to his spider form, he furiously ordered the guilty party before him. Using his magic, he promptly cursed the murderers to an eternity as leopard men. It was then Anansi decided humans were dangerous, and La was not safe among them. He ordered the Leopard Men to build a new city that they would name Opar. The Leopard Men were then condemned to spend the rest of their days watching over and caring for La, who Anansi made Queen of his new city. La grew up into a beautiful young woman, but realized that, unlike her father, she was only mortal. She perfected a magic that allowed her to live off of the life force of others and channeled it into her staff. La now has goals of living forever and becoming a goddess. An Alliance is Born Queen La first appears in response to the summons of the Skeleton King. After the king offers an alliance, the beautiful queen accepts, seeing in the Skeleton King a powerful friend. La wields her newfound power with impunity, hiring the vicious Tiburon to eliminate the demon sorcerer, Drago. Though Tiburon objects to the task, he commits to it after La supplies him with a replica of Ursula's trident. Tiburon fails in his task, however. Nonetheless, La is soon able to secure the loyalties of Mojo Jojo, Mandarin, Valina, Vlad Plasmius, Technus, Jack Spicer, Wuya, and Norton Nimnul. Taking the Monkey Stones Queen La discovers the existence of the Monkey Stones, artifacts of untold power. She delegates the task of stealing them to Vlad Plasmius. Fortunately for her, Plasmius succeeds after a small bout with Senor Senior Jr. VS Hecate and Devimon Devimon and Hecate attack La's fortress in hopes of stealing a power crystal. Le refuses to back down, and blasts a hole right through Devimon's chest. He survives the blow, ans is able to retaliate and defeat La. Unfortunately, Hecate is also succesful in stealing the Skeleton King's power crystal, much to La's annoyance. The Monkey Army Vlad Plasmius suggests that Queen La attack Shan Yu's alliance in China, claiming the group is weak. Queen La relents, authorizing Mojo Jojo to create a monkey army to conquer China. However, the Sorcerer's Society defeats the entire army, leaving Mojo and Queen La disgraced. First Blood Queen La then participates in a battle when the newly empowered Drago emerges. Hoping to anticipate the demon's attack, Queen La strikes first. Drago simply emits a sonic blast, knocking La down; he spends the rest of his time killing her leopard-men henchmen. La recovers and throws her shield at her adversary, though she only manages to stun him. She fires several energy blasts from her staff, but Drago's wings deflect the blasts. For a time, all appears lost for La. But Shendu, Drago's father, arrives, catching Drago off guard. La takes the opportunity to open a portal to Hell, a portal into which Drago promptly falls. Shendu then allies with La and the Skeleton King, hoping to use their resources to conquer China. He then turns all of the Dark Hand's rescorces over to La, much to Valmont's annoyance. Death at the Battle of San Francisco Karai and her forces attack La's new base with the help of the Shredder, but La is ready for them. She sends her forces into battle, but they are destroyed by a magic crystal attached to Shredder's helmet. She blasts the martial artist with energy from her staff but fails to kill him. La then attacks Karai with her staff, but Karai dodges, causing La to smash her staff on the ground. With her magics undone, La crumbles into dust. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Gallery Thumbnail4.jpg Queen La Ghost Tarzan.png Queen_Jane_La,_All_There_is_Now_is_La!.png Category:Disney Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Snow Queen Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Mirage's Alliance from Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ghost Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Sorceress Category:Odin Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Tarzan Villains Category:Victims of Devimon Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Deceased Characters Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Vs The Horned King